Bridges
by Lobby490
Summary: Leaf and Red are living a happy life together, but things change when something terrible happens to Red. Leaf loses her mind, and her life is going downhill. Gary does everything he can to help her, but to what extent?
1. Prologue

**Red's POV: **

"Hey Leaf, sorry I'm late; lots of traffic and stuff." I said

"Traffic?" Leaf asked, with a confused look on her face

"Yup," I replied, "Why the confused face?"

She sighed, "It's just that you're always coming home late these days, what's up?"

"Nothing, its just traffic. Leaf, you don't have to worry all the time, it's not good for you."

"Well, why shouldn't I worry? What if something happened to you on the way here? Am I supposed to go to bed knowing there's something wrong? Am I supposed to forget about you or something? Go ahead; tell me what I'm supposed to do. Hm?"

Oh jeez, I hate when she starts acting like this.

"Look, Leaf, there's absolutely nothing to worry about. Can I pass?" I asked, trying to hang up my coat

As I was hanging my coat on the rack, Leaf spoke again.

"Red, I think you're cheating on me."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around

"What?"

"You heard me. I think you're cheating on me. Who is she? Do I know her? When did you start dating behind my back?"

You could see she was trying to fight back the tears. God, how much I hated seeing her cry. I went closer to her and held her trembling hands.

"Leaf, I swear nothing's wrong. I'm not cheating on you, I would never cheat on you," I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead, "you're the only girl I love – besides my mom of course – but who could possibly be better than you?"

She pushed me back, and I saw a few tears drop on her face. Oh no, something bad is bound to happen…

"Cut the crap Red, I'm everything but an idiot! I know for a fact that you're seeing someone else so you better just admit or–", she paused

"Or what?" I asked.

She remained silent, but the look on her face said it all. Tears were starting to flow down her rosy cheeks; she was obviously holding her feelings back for quite some time. I tried to comfort her, but she simply backed away from me.

"Don't touch me…" she managed to say, despite the huge lump in her throat which was evidently audible

"Fine, I won't…"

She stared at me for a good second or five, before storming back upstairs. Once she was upstairs, you could hear her burst into tears. She was crying, and it was all my fault. I decided to just ignore it for now; everything was probably going to be okay by tomorrow morning.

I hadn't had dinner yet, so I went and made myself a sandwich, ate it, and headed for bed. When I got to the bedroom, Leaf was already sound asleep. I thought it might not be a good idea for me to sleep in our bedroom tonight, so I took a pillow and a blanket, and headed to the guest room.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person View:**

The next morning, Leaf woke up, only to find that Red had already left to work. She wasn't feeling too well today, so she decided to go to the park and take a stroll there. She went and got dressed and headed out, taking her valuables with her.

As she was walking around the park, she heard someone call her name

"Hey Leaf!" he said

Leaf turned around and saw it was one of her close friends

"Gary! What's up?" she said as she saw him approaching her, a smile appearing on her face

"Nothing much, just wandering through the streets I guess."

They hugged, and when they let go of each other, Gary asked, "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, just strolling, trying to get my mind off of things…"

"_Things_? Mind telling me about those _things_?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'things'

"Well… I'm sure you wouldn't care, it's something silly; no worries."

"I care! If it's something silly, why would you be going to the park to forget about it? Why won't you tell me? C'mon, silly things? I like a good laugh!" Gary – who was always curious – insisted that Leaf told him what was on her mind.

"Well…" they started walking again, "You see, Red has been coming home later and later by the day, and I'm getting worried that…"

"He might be cheating on you? I get it. However, it's not like Red to suddenly ditch you for someone else. Lots of guys are after you, Leaf, so Red can't treat you like trash and replace you just like that." Gary said

"Aw, thanks Gary… That helps a bunch." And Leaf gave him a hug, which Gary returned

"Anytime" and they let go and continued to walk, catching up on any other news.

They started to get hungry, so they went and took a bite at the sandwich shop. The two then proceeded to just walk around the town, chatting, and going to a few shops here and there. Soon it had started to get a little late, so Leaf decided to head back home.

"Hey, it was fun seeing you again, it's been a while since we last hung out you know." Gary started

"Yeah, we should hang out more often. We haven't been seeing each other since Red and I started dating, and to think we all used to be so close…"

"I feel you; it's kinda sad to know that we were once inseparable, but that's the past and we should move on and anticipate what the future holds for us."

Leaf had a sad smile on her face, "You know I forgot about your giant vocabulary…"

"What?! How can you forget about the prodigious Gary Oak's colossal vocabulary?!" he joked

"Ha, that's right. Being the Poke-Professor's grandson has its benefits right?"

"I guess, but I really hate it when people only recognize me for being his grandson. Especially the girls; always after my money and trying to get noticed by me and stuff…"

Leaf chuckled, "Hey, what are you giggling for?! It's not funny! Do I look like a clown or something?" Gary fussed

"No, that's not it! I just remembered that time when we – you, me, and Red – were all like, 10 years old or something, and you used to love all the attention you got for being such a '_great Pokémon trainer'_. Look at you now, complaining and stuff! Who are you and what have you done to the real Gary Oak?!" Leaf joshed

Gary smirked, "That was the old and immature Gary Oak. The Gary Oak you knew has grown up to be, yours truly," he presented himself, "now, it's getting late… Isn't it _way_ past your bedtime young lady?!"

"Oh please, I couldn't care less about my bedtime; I'm 19, not 5!"

"Right… Well, I'll be going, smell ya later, Leafy" and headed the other way

"Gary, are you even serious?"

Gary looked back and showed his famous smirk again, "What? It's my catchphrase!"

Leaf smiled, "I kinda missed it to be honest… See you around!"

Gary looked back at the direction he was heading, and simply waved back at her.

Leaf walked back home, and made herself dinner – despite it was only 6 o'clock – she was tired from all the walking and chatting with Gary. She didn't really care about Red at the moment; she thought he could manage making himself some dinner like yesterday. She headed to the bedroom, got dressed into her pajamas, and slipped into the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? It's the first chapter that I've ever written here, I'm so proud of myself, lol :P **

**Please leave a review of what you think and any improvements. I'll see you in another chapter!**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing a one-shot Christmas special, should I? Tell me in a review or in a PM :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, here's a new chapter of my fanfic; enjoy!**

* * *

**Bridges**

**Chapter 1**

**3****rd**** person POV:**

"Morning." Leaf said, without making eye-contact with Red

"Morning." Red – who was making himself breakfast – replied.

They were both still a little mad about what had happened the other day, with Leaf confronting Red about him coming home late. Whenever they had an argument they would always make up soon afterwards, but they had barely spoken to each other in days now, and neither of them had attempted to solve things so far.

After about an hour of enduring the tense atmosphere, Red left to work again, without saying goodbye to Leaf. Leaf noticed this, and sighed. She thought about the night a few days ago, when she asked him why he came home late so often. She started to regret it; she didn't want to cause trouble, and she didn't mean to make them both miserable. She started to snivel a bit, but cut it out when she heard her phone ring.

She walked over to the table where her phone lay, and looked at the screen to see who was calling her. It was Daisy, Gary's sister.

Leaf and Daisy were always very close; whenever Red and Gary would be playing together when they were little, Daisy would play with Leaf to make her less lonely. Daisy had always been an older sister-like figure to Leaf, and they both loved to spend time with each other; if you didn't know them very well, you could have mistaken them to be sisters!

Leaf took a deep breath, and slid her thumb across the screen to pick up the call

"Hello?"

"Hey Leaf! How are you?"

"Hey Daisy! I'm doing just fine! You?" Leaf asked

"Same here." And the two were happily chatting to each other for a while

"Say, I haven't seen you in a while; we should meet up sometime soon!" Daisy suggested

"Yeah, sure! When do you want to meet up?" Leaf asked

"How about Sunday at my place? I think Gary might be home too then, so you two can see each other again as well!"

"Speaking of Gary; I saw him the other day at the park and we hung out together for a bit, you should tag along next time!"

"I would love to! Oh, and speaking of the devil; Gary's home again. Do you wanna talk to him?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, I'll see you on Sunday then, ok?"

"Yup, bye!"

* * *

**Gary's POV:**

I had just come home, when suddenly Daisy offered me her phone.

"Daisy, tell me something; why would you think that I would voluntarily talk to your loser friends?" I said, hoping that the person on the other line could hear it.

"It's Leaf," she said. I cringed, did Leaf hear me? "I'll be at grandpa's; see you in a bit" and she took her keys, and was out the door.

"Gary?" I heard on the other end. It was Leaf; that sweet, melodic voice was undoubtedly hers. I quickly snapped out of my train of thoughts, and answered.

"Leaf, what's up?" I said, a little embarrassed of what had just happened

"Hey Gary! Nothing much, just wanted to talk to you, that's all." Either she didn't hear me just now, or she ignored me; I was hoping it was the first option.

"Oh okay, cool. So… How's it going between you and Red?" I mentally face palmed myself; why did I have to bring that up so soon?

I heard a sigh on the other end, "Well… Nothing much has changed since the last time we spoke. I'm so fed up with this crap; I just wanna know the truth so we can get this over with…"

I quickly had to think of something; if I was the only person she could talk to about this, then I should at least show that I cared.

"…Should I talk to him about it?" I heard her gasp quietly; I shouldn't have said that. I should _not_ have said that.

It was silent for a while, but then she asked, "…Would you do that for me?"

I signed myself up for this, so I can't withdraw now. "Of course!" I said. I kind of regretted to be part of this now; I have better things to do than to talk to Red, no offence to that bastard.

"Gary, you don't know how much this means to me, thank you! You're such a good friend!" And it has been confirmed; the mighty Gary Oak has been friend-zoned by Leaf.

"Ha ha, yup. After all, we've been _friends_ since we were, like, 5 or something, right?" Friends? After all those years, she has only seen me as a friend? Great. Just, great. Well, if that's what she feels, so be it. I won't be trying anymore then.

"Or should I say, _best friends_?" Leaf corrected herself.

Great, I've been _super_ friend-zoned. Sigh, can someone kill me now? No? Fine… Wasn't worth it anyway; my life is too precious to be ended so soon.

"Haha, exactly; best friends…" I hated to call us best friends. Sure, I knew that she was with Red, but there was a little piece of me hoping that they broke up. Now, they're on the brink of breaking up, and Leaf has no feelings for me. I'm just a hopeless case; I should hang up right now. "Hey Leaf, it was nice talking to you and stuff, but I gotta head out again to do something for Gramps." I lied.

"Alright, say hi to Prof. Oak for me, will you? Talk to you later!" she cheered

"Yeah sure, bye." And I hung up. "Nope, not talking to her later, especially not after that." I muttered to myself.

I wasn't planning on going anywhere in particular today, but I thought I should make myself useful. What's something productive I can do? Actually help out at Gramps'? Nah that would mean I had to get up and actually work, no thanks. Check out a few Pokémon? Already caught 'em all. Hell, water the plants? That didn't seem like such a bad idea actually… Wait, it rained yesterday; no point in watering them if they've already been taken care of by the weather, right? Sigh… I'll just have to sit here doing nothing, I suppose.

I suddenly remembered something; I dug in my pocket for my phone, and called someone I haven't talked to in a while.

* * *

**Red's POV:**

I was just minding my own business at work, when suddenly I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Everyone I know is aware of the fact that I have an actual job where I shouldn't be on the phone; who's calling me now?! I looked at the screen, "Gary..." I muttered. Why would that jerk be calling me? Hell, why does _he_ even have my number? Wait, why do _I_ even have his number?

"What do you want, Gary?" I said

"Sheesh, great way to start off a conversation, Red!" Gary mocked

"Ha, very funny. I'm at work; you can't just call me like that!"

"Hey, it was your choice to pick up or decline the call."

"Touché... What do you want?"

"I want you to make up with Leaf."

I was a little surprised by his demand, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Now, I heard about what happened to you and Leaf, and you better make things right again."

"Or what?"

"Or what? Do you think this is optional? Well, you're wrong. You messed up, therefore, you should clean up your mess. You know what, as I'm such a nice person, I'll help you."

"I never asked you for your help."

"Hey, did I give you permission to comment? I didn't think so. As I was saying, I'll help you, but only this once, just because it's Leaf."

"And why would I accept your help?"

"Oh, so you don't need my help? You think that you're gonna be fine dealing with this by yourself? Sure. Have fun fixing things, I'll be somewhere far away from you because you clearly don't need my help, right? Alright, I guess I'll hang up, smell you la–"

"Fine!" I sighed, I wonder where he learnt to manipulate people so easily, "I'll need your help, but what's the catch?"

"Oh Red. Ignorant little Red..." I can already picture him with that stupid smirk of his, "Why do you always think I need something in return?"

"Gary, we both know that you always want something back; cut the crap and tell me."

"Oh Red, you know me all too well. Look, all I want in return, is that you never hurt Leaf again. Never. Not emotionally, certainly not physically, and not in any other way. If you do, you're in for some serious pain and misery for the rest of your life. Got that?"

"Whatever."

It was silent for a while, "Well then, here's the plan: you know that new bridge they've been working on for a while now?"

"Yeah."

"Take her there; she loves the scenery in that area and if you take her at dusk, the view would be more amazing than ever."

"That doesn't seem too shabby, but what am I supposed to tell her?"

"Aye, that's not my problem. And by the way, I'll have Daisy convince her to go, that's the least I can do, I guess."

"Sure. Hey Gary..."

"What is it?"

I paused, "...Thanks" I said.

"Ew"

"Sorry"

"Can you not get all mushy and stuff? It's awkward. Can you just, not?"

"Whatever"

"Oh well, smell you later." And he hung up.

What a jerk.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter (the 2****nd**** if you count the prologue...) of the story :) Did you guys like it? If so, do tell me in a review or PM, and feel free to suggest or improve anything!  
I'll see you guys in another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Prepare for a lot of misfortune these next few chapters though, and there are going to be a lot of questions that will remain unanswered for a long time (but you can make up your own theories, if you want). Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Bridges**

**Chapter 2**

**Leaf's POV:**

I rang the doorbell and seconds later, Daisy opened the door.

"Leaf!" she yelped

"Daisy! Great to see you again!" it felt genuinely great to see her again; she was basically my older sister! Ever since Red and I moved to Unova for his work, we hardly spoke to each other anymore.

"Oh my goodness, come in! It's too cold to stand here chit-chatting!" she said. I entered her house, and hung up my coat on the rack.

"I assume you want some Pecha berry tea?" She guessed

I smiled, "Daisy, you know me too well. I'd love to have some, thanks!"

She smiled back at me and turned around, heading to the kitchen.

I sat down on the sofa, and watched some TV. Apparently, some kid from the Sinnoh region just defeated the last gym leader, and was heading to the Pokémon League. Not too long later, Daisy sat down next to me with my tea, her coffee, and some cookies. We chatted for what seemed 10 minutes, but turned out to be almost an hour.

"Hey, Gary asked me to tell you something." Daisy started

"What is it?" I asked

"Well, he wanted me to invite you to that new bridge they opened a while ago in Unova next week. What do you say?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell him! Wait, have we been talking for an hour?!" she realized when she looked at her watch

"Time flies!" I replied

"Haha, I'll just take your cup and clean up a little and then we can continue, alright?" she suggested

"Sure, need help?" I said as I stood up

"Nah, I'll manage. Thanks anyways!" and she headed back to the kitchen

A minute had passed by when she asked, "So, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"I am, actually." I said, and stood up

"Oh la la~ what's his name?"

"I think you might know him, you remember Red?" I asked, walking over to her. However, I stopped right in my tracks when she dropped one of the cups

"Holy crap! Daisy, are you okay?" she didn't turn around, and I began to fret, did she see something outside just now, or did I say something wrong?

It was silent, but then she started talking again, "…Red? You mean: one of Gary's friends? As in, the former Champion? As in, the guy who used to live right next to our house when you guys started your Pokémon adventure years ago?" she asked. She seemed to get a little nervous, or mad; what's wrong?

"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

She completely ignored my question, and asked a new question, "So how long have you been going out?" she sounded a little agitated.

"Almost four years…" I answered, a little anxious

"That's… Cool."

I sighed, "But we did have a little of a fight a while ago, and we haven't been talking a lot to each other since."

"What's wrong then?" she asked

"I'm scared that he might be cheating on me…" after I said that, Daisy cringed, and started to shake a little

"Daisy, are you ok?" I asked

"…Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, but she didn't seem fine.

It didn't seem like a good idea to stay much longer, I stared at her for a bit, and then I suggested that I should leave.

"Maybe you should." She replied. I was taken back a little at this; I've never seen her like this, or talk to me like that.

I didn't say anything after that, so I took my coat, and was out the door. When I was a few meters away from her and Gary's house, I heard her shouting and cursing.

What have I done?

* * *

**Gary's POV:**

I was driving back home from Vermilion City and when I was in Saffron City, I saw a girl with long brown hair walking to the train station. She looked like Leaf, so I slowed down a little to check out if it was really her, and it was. However, she didn't look too happy; she was looking down instead of keeping her head up high like always. I halted to a stop, and rolled down my window.

"Leaf?" I asked

The girl looked up, "Oh, hey Gary." She replied. Yup, that's Leaf, but that's not her usual tone of voice

I got out of the car and stood opposite her, "What's up?" I asked

"Oh, nothing much. I was just visiting your sister back in Pallet Town, and now I'm taking the train home."

"Hey, you sure you're going to take the train? I know a faster route to Unova than what the train takes; I can drive you there if you want." I offered. I felt kind of bad for her, and I hoped she'd tell me what's bothering her.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't wanna cause you any trouble." She replied

"You sure?" I asked just to confirm

She looked like she was hesitating for a while, but then she said she was absolutely sure.

"Alright, I guess I'll be moving again. Smell ya la–"

"Gary?"

"…Yeah?"

"Can I at least have a hug?" That just made my heart melt. Sure, she wasn't interested in me, but that doesn't mean I should be acting like a total douchebag to her.

I smiled, "Of course you can!" and she basically leaped into my arms. A moment later, I felt her trembling and sobbing

"What's wrong?" I asked

"N-nothing…" she managed to say

"C'mon, there must be something wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be crying right now. You can tell me anything, Leaf."

"I swear nothing's wrong…"

I let go of her a little so that I could see her face and cupped her head in my hands,"Leaf, you can't hide it anymore, tell me what's wrong. C'mon, you can trust me…"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just…" and then she burst into tears again. People were starting to stare at us, and I hope those peasants were enjoying the show.

I wrapped my arms around her again and sighed as she dug her face in my jacket, "Alright… I won't interrogate you anymore, but how about we go to my place? You know, to freshen up a bit?" no offence to her, but she didn't look as pretty as usual after she cries. No offence though.

"I'll be fine…" she whispered, and gave me a sad smile. Even though her face turned crimson and her eyes were puffy because of the crying, her smile managed to brighten up her face a lot more. I returned a smile, and let go of her.

"Thank you, Gary. Thank you for everything. I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for you, and I mean that." She said with full sincerity.

I didn't know what overcame me but when she said those words, I kissed her. I kissed her because it had to be done. I kissed her even though I knew she's already in a relationship. I know that it was a terrible move, but I just couldn't help it.

She pulled back and just stared at me, completely dumbfounded about what just happened.

"I-I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. What else was there to say?

She just shook her head and turned around, darting off to someplace else. Somewhere where she wouldn't be near me. I couldn't blame her for being mad at me, I deserve it. It was all fine between us, but then I had to ruin it.

I ruined our friendship.

* * *

As soon as I got my act together again, I stepped into my car again and drove back home. The only thing I could think about was that incident with Leaf. Why did I kiss her? What pushed me to do it? Why am I such a jerk towards her? Why did I ruin our friendship? A wave of questions flooded my mind, and I just couldn't find an answer for any of them.

Thinking of all that almost cost me my life, this idiot almost crashed into me. When I realised I was about to crash, I quickly steered back on the correct side of the road, and the bastard called me an asshole. I just drove along and flipped him off; nobody calls Gary Oak an asshole. No exceptions.

I got home, and opened the door. When I entered the house and went to look for Daisy to tell her I was home, I was confronted with a nightmare.

No.

This couldn't be happening.

"Daisy!"

* * *

**And that was the 2****nd**** chapter :D Didn't expect that part with Gary and Leaf, did ya? I wasn't expecting it either, but the idea just suddenly came to me (and it was better than the original idea, so…). And if you're wondering what happened at the end: you're going to find out sooner or later ;) Anyways, hope you liked it and if you did: favorite it, follow me to stay up to date, and don't forget to leave a review if you want ;)**

**I'll see you in another chapter!**


End file.
